I'd Lie
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: Songfic to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. OCxOC romance. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to make s'mores for nice reviewers.


I'd Lie

Disclaimer: Nothing but Michigan, Georgia, New Jersey, and Texas. (Anakin, Anna Sue, Jaclyn, and Aaron) Mia (New York) goes to my friend Bela Rose Wolf.

A/N: This is reversed, meaning Texas is singing about Michigan. Hence, it will say she and her. I also did omit the last refrain. I think twice is enough.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_She tells me about her night_

_And I count the colors in her eyes_

Aaron McAllister smiled at his crush, Anakin West, from the passenger seat of her car as he listened to her describe her first night as a DJ in her sister Mia's party service while they drove home. He watched the shades of green, blue and gold dance in her eyes as the fading light of the sunset reflected off them.

_She'll never fall in love she swears_

_As she runs her fingers through her hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong_

A few days later, Anakin stormed in after a blind date her sisters has set her up for.

"Worst date EVER! I swear, I am NEVER falling in love." She dropped onto the couch next to Aaron, running her hands through her blonde bob, trying to calm it.

Aaron chuckled to himself, hoping that that would change for him.

_And I don't think it ever crossed her mind_

_She tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all her favorite songs and _

Aaron could tell that the blonde was oblivious to his crush, so he had to stay in the friend role he had been assigned. He spaced out as Anakin began telling a joke, wondering how she hadn't thought about him the way he thought of her. She reached the punchline, earning a feigned smile from him. Satisfied, she walked to her room to do some work, putting on Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. One of her favorites, Aaron noted.

_I could tell you her favorite color's green_

_She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_Her sister's beautiful, she has her mother's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her, I'd lie_

He smiled as he saw the new green car sitting in the driveway. Alfred had got it for Anakin's birthday, today being the 17th, knowing it was just what she liked. Inside, he could hear his little blonde angel, doing what she loved: aruging with Mia. Mia was beautiful, but not what Aaron liked. The blonde had those big green eyes from her mother, the thing she argued as her best trait.

"You love her, don't you?" Anna Sue asked, her Southern drawl from years of life in Georgia prevalent.

"No, I don't. Anakin and I are only friends." He lied.

_She looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't she know I've had her memorized for so long?_

The Texan boy watched his crush boredly survey the room, her black combat boots propped on the the table in front of her chair. She had an air of a queen looking out at her subjects.

_'Is she really this oblivious?' _He wondered. '_Does she really not know how long I've had behavior like this for her memorized?_'

_She sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see her cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing she was mine_

Anakin was a no-nonsense woman, always seeing things to the point, no smoke and mirrors. What she didn't know was that Aaron saw through her. He knew that she would always try to hide her emotions, and if she couldn't, she'd run off and hide. But no one could see him wishing that she were his.

_I could tell you her favorite color's green_

_She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_Her sister's beautiful, she has her mother's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her, I'd lie_

Another year went by, and just like that, it was the 17th again. Aaron stood in the doorway, watching Anakin chatting with her sisters. He couldn't help but notice how well the green top she was wearing matched her beautiful emerald eyes. He snapped back to reality as Anakin and Jaclyn began to argue again, Anakin having said her 'tan' looked more like she had showered with orange paint.

Anna Sue walked up behind Texas. "Sugar, if you don't tell her you love her, you're gonna lose her."

"Anna, I do NOT love love her." He protested.

_She stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

He watched the sisters argue until Anakin finally cursed Jaclyn out and stormed off. Aaron was tempted to follow, but confronting the blonde while she was in a bad mood was hazardous to one's health. If only she knew how much he wanted her to be his.

_She'd never tell you but she can play guitar_

_I think she can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My God, she's beautiful"_

_So she puts on her make up; I pray for a miracle_

Aaron was walking through the house, trying to find Anakin when he heard a guitar and someone singing along. He recognized the song, Everyday Superhero by Smash Mouth. Looking around a bit more, he found Anakin in her room, playing a guitar and singing along. He smiled a bit, remembering when they were little and Anakin would always say the song had reminded her of Alfred because he wasn't just a hero, he was a superhero.

Later on, he saw her suddenly look up across the room and open her closet, dragging Jaclyn out and another fight ensue.

'_It's like she has X-ray vision...can see everything except how I feel..._' The brunette sighed and walked off, returning to his own house for the night.

He woke the next morning, facing a picture of him and Anakin. She had one fist on her hip, head tilted and smirking at the camera in an 'I know something you don't know' way.

"Lord, she's just the prettiest thing I've ever seen..." He muttered to himself, getting up, dressing, and heading to their father's house to pick Michigan up for breakfast.

He leaned against the doorway of Anakin's room, watching her do her makeup. She hated makeup, but after seeing all her sisters wearing it, along with thinking she wasn't as pretty as them, she reluctantly began wearing it.

'_Dear Lord, if you're up there and listening, I could use a little ol' miracle here...Anakin doesn't have a clue how I feel about her, and she thinks she has to look like her sisters to be pretty...Please, I need some help down here..._' The Texan prayed in his head. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He ran out to his car and grabbed a CD, then hurried back to her room.

"Whatcha got, Tex?" She asked.

"Something I made for you." He replied, putting it in her CD player, then taking her hands. Anakin blushed as What Makes You Beautiful by the Backstreet Boys began.

"You don't run with the crowd, you go your own way." He sang softly. "You don't play after dark; you light up my day. Got your own kind of star, that sets you apart. Baby, that's why you captured my heart."

Her blush deepened as she leaned towards him.

"I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in, and this world doesn't know what you have within. When I look at you," He tilted her head up to look at him. "I see something rare; a rose that can grow anywhere. And there's no one I know that can compare. What makes you different makes you beautiful. What's there inside you shines throught to me. In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need. What makes you different makes you beautiful to me."

The two started to dance around her room, all else forgotten.

"Tex, how did you know I love the Backstreet Boys?"

"I been taking notes, darlin'. Truth is, I 'm madder than a fangless rattlesnake over you."

She chuckled softly. "That may be the sweetest and most epic analogy I've ever heard you make."

"I thought you'd like it."

The two danced until the end of the song, Aaron singing along.

"What makes you different...makes you beautiful...to me..." He sang slowly, leaning down and capturing her lips in a small, sweet kiss.


End file.
